narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Gaara5746
Academia Ninja Esta bien, mañana pondre tu primera misión, para verla tendrás que entrar a la página de la academia y leerla. 23:23 1 ago 2012 (UTC) Misión Corrije mas páginas y firma en la discución de otros 20:25 20 ago 2012 (UTC) Misión Busca 10 imágenes inútiles y ponlas en la categoría borrar, pueden ser fan arts o imagenes no utilizadas. (NO es borrarlas, es solo ponerlas en esa categoría 02:01 13 sep 2012 (UTC) Misión Hola Gaara, te felicito,te has graduado como Gennin de Sunagakure, y aqui va tu primera misión: Responder 20 preguntas en Naruto respuestas. 23:46 27 sep 2012 (UTC) Re-Sunagakure Excelente, necesito que me andes el link de cada una para mañana ponerte una nueva misión Misión Bueno, ahora necesito que amplíes por lo menos 3 esbozos 12:29 6 oct 2012 (UTC) Misión Tu siguiente misión es deshacer por lo menos 5 vandalizmos y reportarlos. 17:00 13 oct 2012 (UTC) Ok, tu nueva misión será, crear un volumen del manga, (como hacerlo fíjate en una entrada de mi blog). 23:58 15 oct 2012 (UTC) Si ya estan todos creados, pues enlázalos todos en la página Lista de Volúmenes 23:32 19 oct 2012 (UTC) A los títulos con' ¡¡', ponles así en antes de su primera letra y después de sú última letra: ¡¡El examen chūnin, concluido...!! PD: Sigue así!, eres puntual con tus misiones y las haces todas. 16:01 21 oct 2012 (UTC) Cambio de misión Ok, Gaara, te cambiaré de misión para no enrredarte más la cabeza, lo que necesito es que deshagas 3 vandalizmos. 13:38 18 nov 2012 (UTC) Nueva misión Bueno, tu nueva misión es ampliar 5 esbozos... 13:41 24 nov 2012 (UTC) Misión Ahora, deberás enlazar los capítulos/episodios del debut en por lo menos 5 páginas 12:29 28 nov 2012 (UTC) Misión Entonces fíjate en un artículo que no este actualizado y actualizalo 19:04 2 dic 2012 (UTC) Nueva misión Hola Gaara, felicitaciones por tu trabajo antes que todo, tu nueva misión será correjir algunos errores gramaticales que encontré hace poco en algunas sagas. 19:09 14 dic 2012 (UTC) Me refiero a errores de redacción, es decir, que no se entiendan o no se vean bien las frases independientemente de la ortografía, te pongo un ejemplo: Mal escrito "Comer quiero yo" corrección de la redacción "Yo quiero comer". 15:02 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Misión Excelente, tu nueva misión será actualizar algún artículo de algún personaje, objeto o lugar que haya aparecido recientemente y no haya sido mencionado. Por el tema de la inactividad, yo soy quien debe disculparse, también estaba de vacaciones y entre a estudiar el día después que llegué, así que he estado muy ocupado. 21:14 14 feb 2013 (UTC) Misión Excelente, tu siguiente misión, será hacer lo mismo pero el doble, es decir, cuando llegue un nuevo capitulo actualizarás dos artículos en vez de uno 14:35 2 mar 2013 (UTC) Misión Gaara, por si ya no lo sabías, he sido revocado del mando de ADMIN, así que yo no te seguiré dando misiones, te las dará el próximo Kazekage, pero a él le voy a decir las buenas misiones que desempeñaste. 21:17 7 mar 2013 (UTC) Misión Hola Gaara, antes de nada gracias bueno aprovecho este mensaje para decirte que ya he revisado tu misión y que la has echo correctamente además te paso el blog de la aldea el cual ha sido traspasado aquí: Usuario_Blog:Sasuke_UcHiA/Sunagakure . Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 14:41 2 abr 2013 (UTC) Imágenes Hola Gaara, no necesitas ningún programa en específico con extraer imágenes de la segunda parte para mejorar otras antiguas, te pongo de ejemplo a Hayate Gekkō que gracias al episodio de la guerra de hoy y la Saga Chikara pudo ponerse mejores imágenes suyas en habilidades y añadirse una nueva en la sección de la primera parte. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 18:01 4 abr 2013 (UTC) Misión/Equipo Hola Gaara, bueno quería decirte que echo tu misión correctamente y que ya tienes tu siguiente misión en la aldea, además aprovecho para decirte que pronto actualizaré el blog añadiendo un nuevo equipo liderado por mi y en el que tendrás de compañeros a Ricardo2299 y a Deidara y Sasori. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 18:59 17 abr 2013 (UTC) Re:Duda Hola Gaara, si la plantilla de la licencia es esa aunque hay otra distinta a la hora de los fan arts, la de los fan arts se llama "FUArte". Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 14:01 18 abr 2013 (UTC) Misión y Perfil Hola Gaara, me encargaré de revisar más tarde, sobre lo del mensaje flotante puedo hacerte uno con las indicaciones que me des si quieres. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 16:54 21 abr 2013 (UTC) Corrección Hola Gaara, respondiendo a tu anterior mensaje quería decirte que de nada, ya he corregido tu anterior misión la cual estaba bien. También te aviso de que pronto te avisaré de la primera misión grupal. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 19:26 26 abr 2013 (UTC) Misión Grupal Hola Gaara, siento la tardanza pero es que he estado con fiebre por eso no te he contestado antes el mensaje. La misión grupal aún no está lista en cuanto lo esté te mando un mensaje para avisarte. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 14:40 7 may 2013 (UTC) Nueva Misión Hola Gaara, te aviso de que ya está lista la primera misión grupal. DyS y Ricardo se encargaran de revisar la historia de Shikamaru Nara para completar lo que falte y añadir las imágenes necesarias. Tu y yo en cambio nos encargaremos del artículo de Sakura Haruno. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 20:11 10 may 2013 (UTC) Sakura Haruno/Historia Hola Gaara5746, quería hablarte sobre como por donde empezar en el arreglo del artículo de la historia de Sakura, he pensado que lo primero en lo que podemos centrarnos es en las imágenes ya que no solo podrían aprovecharse recuerdos que salen en la segunda parte para actualizar la calidad de las imágenes de la primera si no que también hay imágenes muy juntas o de distintos tamaños. Después podríamos añadir/ordenar los rellenos en los que Sakura participa y finalmente del resto de la historia. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 11:28 8 jun 2013 (UTC) Respuesta Hola Gaara, si subiese más el nivel de protección sólo podrían editarlo asistentes/sannin y administradores. Sobre lo de las capturas hay varias formas de hacerlo, la que uso yo es apretar la tecla "fn" junto con "impr pa" para hacer la captura de pantalla. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 13:42 17 jun 2013 (UTC) Mensaje de el Mejor shinobi de Suna Si disculpa no sabía que se referia a eso ya lo quite tranquilo Atentamente Gaara el kazekage (discusión) 02:54 25 jun 2013 (UTC) Re:Imágenes Hola Gaara, que casualidad justo acabo de conectarme, en mi opinión las dos imágenes que me has mostrado son mejores que las actuales de los infoboxes. Puedes cambiarlas si quieres. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 22:32 27 jun 2013 (UTC) Re:Duda Hola Gaara, sobre lo del artículo voy a tenerlo un poco más en obras ya que me he estado viendo rellenos de los que no pone información y ahora me toca añadirla. Sobre la misión ya tienes una nueva en el blog de la aldea. Saludoss link=Usuario discusión:Sasuke UcHiA 22:39 8 jul 2013 (UTC) Shizune Hola Gaara , quería saber si podía editar el articulo Shizune solo le quiero arreglar algo en la ortografía ... 21:11 20 jul 2013 (UTC)Ryukazi Uchiha Inuzuka (discusión) Misión e imagen Hola Gaara, sobre la misión quería decirte que la he revisado y que está bien no tengo ninguna objeción. Sobre la imagen, la he visto en el artículo de Sakura y está algo más descentrada que la otra y bueno personalmente me gusta más la opción de la anterior opción del artículo . Saludoss link=Usuario discusión:Sasuke UcHiA 20:26 22 jul 2013 (UTC) Wikiaño y felicitaciones Hola Gaara, Saludos, se que no nos conocemos muy bien pero pasaba a felicitarte por tu primer wikiaño aquí en Naruto Wiki y decirte de paso lo buen usuario que eres. También por tu cumpleaños (tengo entendido que fue ayer), así que bueno, solamente pasaba a eso ya que algo que me gusta es reconocer a buenos contribuidores de nuestra wiki, y uno de esos, eres tu, así que disfrutes tu primera luna aqui en la wiki y ojalá continúes con tu excelente progreso. Un saludo de --David 23px Senju 18:37 31 jul 2013 (UTC) Re:Artículos Hola Gaara, sobre lo de la sección especie, no veo necesario que los personajes "humanos" figuren como tal, esa sección es más para la especie de las invocaciones. Y sobre los jutsus "Sólo Anime" de esta forma. Saludoss link=Usuario discusión:Sasuke UcHiA 20:32 3 ago 2013 (UTC) Porqué? Porque borraste la edicion de este usuaro?: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/83.45.44.73 esta bien solo falta corregirla. Re:Parte Final de la Misión Grupal Hola Gaara, estoy bien gracias, me pondré con la saga aunque por ahora buscando imágenes ya que hasta este viernes estoy ocupado por algo y no podré ponerme a editar la sección de la saga como quisiera hasta entonces. Estoy de acuerdo contigo con lo de las imágenes, sobre las Png las prefiero sobre todo porque las Jpg tienden a verse mal en resoluciones más pequeñas. Saludoss link=Usuario discusión:Sasuke UcHiA 13:38 15 oct 2013 (UTC) Re:"Discusión:Pose de Chico Guapo" Lamento eso, pero como verás no soy nada bueno con esto de las contribuciones y quería ayudar, pero en vez de editar la página puse algo en la discusión. Lamento ser un estorbo...Si pudiese ayudar en algo estaría encantado...Y si me puedes ayudar a agregar un mensaje flotante a mi perfil estaría encantado, pero creo que es mucho pedir...Se despide, --Blade Uchiha 21:59 30 oct 2013 (UTC) Gracias amigo, el color de fondo sería gris claro, el color de los bordes negro, el tipo de fuente el que tu quieras y el color de las palabras sería rojo y que diga "Hola. Bienvenido a mi discusión, si quieres mandarme un mensaje da click aquí".Muchas gracias... --Blade Uchiha 00:54 31 oct 2013 (UTC) Re:Mensaje Flotante Muchas gracias, me gustó mucho el mensaje flotante, te agradezco mucho...También quería preguntarte que eran los torneos de trivias, --Blade Uchiha 02:39 31 oct 2013 (UTC) Que lástima lo de las trivias...en fin, muchas gracias, y supongo que si tendría más sentido...cualquier otra cosa te aviso, --Blade Uchiha 12:55 31 oct 2013 (UTC) Wiki Dioses Naruto Hola Gaara...Hoy estaba viendo tu perfil y entré a Wiki Dioses Naruto y me pareció una wiki bastante interesante. La verdad no entiendo muy bien como funciona entonces aquí te pido que me ayudes un poco explicandome como puedo hacer un artículo etc.Gracias, 15pxBlade Uchiha15px 19:11 3 nov 2013 (UTC) Gracias, intentaré de no editarlo mucho 15pxBlade Uchiha15px 23:09 3 nov 2013 (UTC) INO YAMANAKA NARA Hola disculpa pero esa pantallita que estropee la van a areglar o la tengo que areglar yo Ino Yamanaka Nara (discusión) 16:35 6 nov 2013 (UTC)INO YAMANAKA NARAIno Yamanaka Nara (discusión) 16:35 6 nov 2013 (UTC) Hola Gaara5746...Quisiera saber porque deshiciste mi corrección en Izanami colocando nuevamente las fotos del manga. Responde, saludos. Hola Gaara5746, debo ser honesto asi que te dire que no les he pedido permiso a los admin para crear esas paginas, bueno enrealidad no sabia que se necesitaba un permiso, espero que podamos discutirlo y resolver el problema. Saludos :) Lufue17 hola soy akatsuki15 soy nuevo y quisiera saber si me puedes ayudar a editar porque lo hago mal y como creo que tu ya tienes experiencia si me puedes ayudar a editarAkatsuki15 (discusión) 23:54 29 nov 2013 (UTC) Fail Ayuda (de nuevo) Hola Gaara! Quería que me ayudarás con una cosita, o un par de dudas: ¿Como puedo crear userboxes? ¿Cómo lo pongo fondo a mi perfil? ¿Tienes alguna advertencia acerca de estos temas? Eso es todo, muchas gracias! 25px[[User:BladeUchiha|'Blade Uchiha']]25px 22:08 2 dic 2013 (UTC) Muchas gracias amigo...Veo que las userboxes son fáciles pero el fondo no lo entiendo...otra cosa son las ventanitas, no se sí me entiendes pero son esas cosas en las que pones: Infobox e Infocard en tu perfil, y si las Infobox e Infocard pueden ser creadas como se plazca o deben seguir ciertas reglas. Disculpa por el fastidio, 25px[[User:BladeUchiha|'Blade Uchiha']]25px 00:26 3 dic 2013 (UTC) No se cómo unirme a una aldea...me ayudas, disculpa mi ignorancia... 25px[[User:BladeUchiha|'Blade Uchiha']]25px 03:17 4 dic 2013 (UTC) Muchas gracias Gaara...Agradezco tu ayuda y me gusta contar contigo...Lo que me acabo de acordar es que ni si quiera he entrado a la academia así que no se sí podría entrar a una aldea sin haber entrado a una academia. 25px[[User:BladeUchiha|'Blade Uchiha']]25px 13:52 5 dic 2013 (UTC) oiga, usted esta equivocado poniendo eso en el jutsu de creacion de todas las cosas, ya usted explico en el articulo que controla la mente y materia, porque quita lo que yo pongo aclarando el nivel del jutsu de que el usuario es omnipotente? eso de que controla la mente y la materia ya lo dijo, esta redundando Hola bueno si con respecto a las imagenes no se que imagenes debo subir si me ayudas te lo agradeceria de verdad que pena las molestias. --Shiriu Uchiha (discusión) 19:35 6 dic 2013 (UTC) hola bueno no yo solo estaba viendo como lo havias hecho esque tengo problemas con el mio y me estaba guiando con el tuyo de verdad que pena si te moleste lo siento. Shiriu Uchiha (discusión) 20:08 6 dic 2013 (UTC) hola de nuevo am gracias por la paciencia por los consejos y que pena de nuevo por las molestias causadas intentare unirme a una aldea y aportare muchas contribuciones de nuevo que pena. Shiriu Uchiha (discusión) 20:49 6 dic 2013 (UTC) Respuesta Disculpame, pero no entendi lo que quisiste decir, que es lo que subi mal?? :/Orochimaru 02:03 10 dic 2013 (UTC) Saludos (nada importante) Hola Gaara, ¿que tal has estado? Era para saludarte, desearte una feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo; y quería agradecerte por ayudarme durante el año...Estaré de vacasiones (de hecho ahorita íbamos a volver a mi país pero se atrasó el vuelo por nieve) por lo que no me verás por un rato. En fin, creo que eso es todo...Saludos, 25px[[User:BladeUchiha|'Blade Uchiha']]25px 16:26 14 dic 2013 (UTC) GRACIAS Gracias Gaara por avisarme, lo que pasa que hable con Dariel de subir videos Gameplay del Ultimate Ninja Storm. Perdón por si arruine algo Gracias por el aviso Tuna Uzumanki (discusión) 15:08 3 ene 2014 (UTC) Please don't remove Estadisticas on Ino. Imágenes PNG Hola Gaara, ¿como estás?, espero que bien, mira te escribo para felicitarte porque nosotros dos estamos llevando a cabo el proyecto de que todas las imágenes de la wiki estén en PNG, y contribuyes de manera asombrosa :D. Como sabes es mejor en PNG ya que se aprovecha más su calidad, además está establecido en Naruto Wiki:Políticas. Otra cosa: una vez que hayas subido la versión PNG de una imagen, pon la jpg en la Categoría:Borrar ya que estaría como archivo clonado, y puede que sin uso alguno. Bueno no es más, espero que sigas así y no te canses de ser un espectacular usuario. Cuidate y saludos de --'David 20px|link=Gran Alianza Shinobi Senju' 03:31 9 ene 2014 (UTC) Consejo Saludos Gaara, hoy me percaté de ciertas molestias causadas por un usuario en el artículo de Naruto Uzumaki. Yo ya le dejé un mensaje con sus fallas pero también debo darte un consejo a ti para evitar que esto ocurra. Normalmente, la mayoría de usuarios, registrados o no registrados, cuando son deshechas sus ediciones, deducen que colocaron algo incorrecto y lo dejan pasar, pero hay otros que son perseverantes y viven reclamando y deshaciendo las ediciones de los usuarios, volviéndose una guerra innecesaria que busco evitar. Si este es el caso, por favor, cuando deshagas una edición, deja tu razón de por qué la deshaces, de esa manera, el usuario se calmará. Si continua, le dejas un mensaje en su discusión y por última instancia, si estás seguro con tu edición, te comunicas con un administrador para que detenga al usuario que ya se volvería un vándalo. Espero no volver a ver otra guerra de ediciones innecesaria como la de hoy. Cuidate. 20px LeoHatake 20px 05:16 24 ene 2014 (UTC) Hola Gaara5746, quería hacerte una pregunta para no cometer mas errores al editar. Como para entrar en la Academia Ninja necesito hacer por lo menos 30 ediciones, necesito hacerlas y bien. Para agregar alguna foto a cualquier articulo, necesito hacer algo en especial o simplemente le doy a agregar y ya esta? Gracias Itachi76 (discusión) 21:46 27 ene 2014 (UTC)Itachi76Itachi76 (discusión) 21:46 27 ene 2014 (UTC) Hola Gaara5746, gracias por responder mi duda. Sin embargo algunas cosas mas que me gustaría preguntarte. Para añadir una imagen necesito hacelo en modo fuente y luego poner por ejempli: Archivo:Sasuke.png '''o como seria en realidad, ponme un ejemplo para estar seguro porfa. Y una mas, como puedo crearme una ficha de usuario, con mi nombre, foto y demás? Gracias. Itachi76 (discusión) 16:30 28 ene 2014 (UTC)Itachi76Itachi76 (discusión) 16:30 28 ene 2014 (UTC) Muchas gracias por tu respuesta y los ejemplos Gaara5746. Espero poderme manejar mejor a partir de ahora. Itachi76 (discusión) 19:55 28 ene 2014 (UTC)Itachi76Itachi76 (discusión) 19:55 28 ene 2014 (UTC) Hola Gaara 5746, en relación con la segunda pregunta que te hice y viendo las posibilidades que me as enseñado, eligo la plantilla de ficha de usuario. Gracias Itachi76 (discusión) 21:50 28 ene 2014 (UTC)Itachi76Itachi76 (discusión) 21:50 28 ene 2014 (UTC) Disculpas Saludos Gaara, hace rato quería escribirte este mensaje pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo y creo que es lo más correcto. Sé que en muchas ocasiones te he dejado mensajes dándote consejos y recomendaciones para los asuntos de edición o cuando veo que haces algo incorrecto, etc., sin embargo, no es correcto que yo haga esto con los demás usuarios cuando yo mismo he cometido muchos errores que debo asimilar. Recientemente, he tenido una actitud demasiado imponente con algunos de ustedes y creo que no es la reacción correcta que se debe tener con los compañeros. La verdad es que no es tu culpa, el problema es que a veces realmente me molesta que los usuarios no tengan paciencia con los usuarios nuevos o no registrados. No todos vienen con ganas de vandalizar y a veces, cuando sus ediciones parecen malas por una mala redacción, la gente prefiere deshacer el cambio, en vez de arreglar la edición. A menudo esto provoca guerras de ediciones que resultan en artículos protegidos (lo cual realmente me desagrada) o bien varios usuarios nuevos bloqueados por razones injustas. De todas maneras, recientemente he cometido un par de errores como el del asunto del jinchuriki o el de la plantilla de zona de pruebas (fue un error mio, confundí la plantilla con la pagina original) y no fue correcto lo que hice. Espero que me disculpes por mis eventuales malos comportamientos y de igual manera te pido que cuando me veas haciendo algo incorrecto, me lo hagas saber porque es lo más correcto y justo. Mucha suerte y cuídate. 20px LeoHatake 20px 20:12 30 ene 2014 (UTC) :Antes que nada, agradezco que comprendas y aceptes mis disculpas. Ahora, acerca del manga, el problema acerca de las imagenes raw es que las páginas que acostumbran subirlos las van borrando periodicamente. ¿A qué me refiero?, En promedio las páginas más conocidas que sacan los raw lo mantienen por un tiempo prolongado y luego los borran. Por ejemplo, el último capítulo del manga que salíó fue el 662 y aquí podrás ver que los únicos capítulos raw que tienen son aprox. los ultimos siete (del 656-662) --> Raw y los demás que estaban antes ya no existen, es decir fueron borrados. Y así, cada semana borran uno y agregan otro. No conozco ninguna pagina que contenga todos los raw, si es que existe. Finalmente, claro que me gustaría aceptar tu sugerencia de las imagenes, pero puedes ser un poco más específico?, A qué te refieres con el borde?, no veo ningun borde y si te referías al marco negro ya se lo había quitado previamente. 20px LeoHatake 20px 22:59 30 ene 2014 (UTC) Alludarme????? alludar como??'?? Mi perfil Hola Gaara, bueno mi perfil lo quiero como el azul del tuyo pero un poquito mas oscuro con bordes verdes y letra de color violeta, Trata de elegir una tonalidad con la que se pueda leer bien, y bueno creo que eso es todo no mucho a y letra Comic Sans MS, espero se pueda, Te Saluda | ||}}}|28px[[Usuario:Monkey_D_Jonnhy| ''Monkey D Jonnhy'']] 30px [[Usuario Discusión:Monkey_D_Jonnhy|El estudiante de Iwa.]]30px 04:33 19 feb 2014 (UTC) URGENTE Gaara si estás en el chat responde lo más pronto posible. es Gaara el kazekage Pregunta Hola Gaara, quería preguntarte algo, tal vez algo muy difícil, quisiera saber cómo le haces para poder conseguir esos, no se degradados o algo así en donde siempre aparece algo como: (rgba 32, 12, 01,1 35%), o bueno algo así ya que por mas que trate de entender no logro hacerlo si me ayudaras te lo agradecería. Te saluda | ||}}}|28px 03:23 2 mar 2014 (UTC) Anime Hola Gaara, saludos, bueno pasaba a decirte que he creado los episodios de hoy: Sujeto de Prueba de Orochimaru y Caminos Separados, en ambos coloqué la enobras con nuestros nicks, así que te propongo que termines el que tu quieras y el otro lo dejes en mis manos, ya que dejártelo todo a ti se vería muy mal de mi parte. Cuidate --'''David 20px|link=Gran Alianza Shinobi Senju 12:21 6 mar 2014 (UTC) ¿Porque? Hola soy Mar123456789 y quisiera saber porque borraste mi edición en Yamato. Mar123456789 (discusión) 21:36 17 mar 2014 (UTC)Mar123456789 Seiyu Hola Gaara bienvenido al proyecto seiyu aqui estan los primeros que debes crear: *Takeshi Watabe → Gamabunta *Takuji Katō → Gari; Ittan *Takuma Suzuki → Dan (flashback; ep 126); Tōfu (ep 195) Si tienes alguna duda guiate por los articulos de seiyu creados o preguntame a mi. Saludooss -- 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 19:38 18 mar 2014 (UTC) Re: Reporte Hola Gaara, no te preocupes como acordamos dejariamos a ese para después que hubiera mas información suya buen trabajo con los creados y arreglados, espera dentro de poco los siguientes. Saludooss -- 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 20:19 21 mar 2014 (UTC) Hola Gaara, buenas tardes y Gracias por el ejemplo de las plantillas, no sabia que era asi , perdon por no saber y por mi ignorancia, espero tratar de ser un buen user asi que porfa cuando haga algo erroneo porfavor no me baneen sino que me aconsejen.. Saludos imágenes Hola Gaara cómo estas? mi pregunta era si la última imagen que subí estarían bien para los artículos, eso era todo Gracias y Suerte }} 18:40 30 mar 2014 (UTC) Aviso Seiyu Hola Gaara, como estas? espero que bien, el motivo de este mensaje es para informarte que la creación de Seiyus sera suspendida momentáneamente, la razón es que algunos seiyus que están siendo creados están mal estructurados, poca info y en el mayor de los casos info innecesaria, en vez de crearlos ahora, se completaran, junto con el director del proyecto revisaremos algunos seiyus incompletos y te los encomendaremos para ser completados, que tengas lindo día, suerte n_n. | Discusión }} 18:15 5 abr 2014 (UTC) gracias Gaara5764 por avisarme de ese temo no lo sabia y te pregunto una cosa como hago para entrar en la academi ninjaMapache11 (discusión) 19:52 22 abr 2014 (UTC) muchas gracias por tu ayuda de nuevo si tengo alguna duda te consultare gracias Imagen de Itachi (Manga) Hola Gaara, quisiera saber de donde obtuviste esta imagen. En caso de que sea de una portada, por favor, pasame la imagen de la portada. 20:42 9 jun 2014 (UTC) Novedades Hola Gaara, ¿cómo estás? te dejo este mensaje para comentarte varias cosas. Lo primero es que tienes tu examen de ascenso aquí: Usuario:Sasuke UcHiA/SandBox en mi Sandbox ya que al final me pareció mejor que en el blog (si hubiese cualquier problema con que vean que lo editas está este mensaje aunque no creo que lo haya jaja) Lo siguiente es que están las vacantes para reversor del wiki (indirecta descarada (?)) y finalmente que el día 26 de este mes me voy de vacaciones durante 10 días por lo que es probable (tal vez no sea así) que no pueda contestar mensajes, pero como no quiero posponer más tu examen siempre puedo hacerte saber mis opiniones por una tercera persona como Ariel con el que tengo contacto. Saludoss link=Usuario discusión:Sasuke UcHiA 01:08 26 jun 2014 (UTC) Favor Hola Gaara, ¿cómo estás?, primero me gustaría felicitarte porque veo que finalmente estás realizando tu Exámen Chūnin, hace tiempo que te lo merecías y seguro lo pasarás sin problemas. Bueno, sin ánimos de molestar me gustaría pedirte un favor y estás en total libertad de aceptarlo o rechazarlo. El asunto es que he notado que tú eres uno de los usuarios que se han encargado de resubir imágenes nuevas con formato png para sustituir las antiguas jpg y he notado que un usuario ha encontrado algunas imagenes con jpg que me gustaría que resubieras en png para sustituirlas, si no es mucha molestia. Además, me gustaría que dichas imagenes sean resubidas con mayor tamaño, tal vez mínimo 800px o si puedes mayor, mejor, porque algunas son muy pequeñas o limitadas. Aquí te dejo las imágenes y cuando puedas, lo realizas: *Primera *Segunda *Tercera *Cuarta *Quinta *Sexta *Séptima *Octava *Novena *Décima *Décimoprimera *Décimosegunda *Décimotercera Muchas gracias de antemano y si no puedes por alguna razón, solo me avisas. Saludos. LeoHatake 17:43 2 jul 2014 (UTC) :EDIT: Hola de nuevo, lamento el anterior mensaje pero el asunto ya fue arreglado. De todos modos, gracias. Saludos. LeoHatake 20:31 2 jul 2014 (UTC) Ascenso Hola Gaara5746, bueno ya he vuelto de mis vacaciones y he terminado de revisar tu examen. Supongo que por el título del encabezado quedará un poco claro pero felicidades, has pasado el examen de chunin ahora eres oficialmente un chunin de la aldea, no tengo ninguna objeción respecto a ninguna de las pruebas ni la autoevaluativa ni por la práctica. Y finalmente agradecimientos a ti, por mostrar esa dedicación al wiki. Saludoss link=Usuario discusión:Sasuke UcHiA 00:37 10 jul 2014 (UTC) Proyecto Buenas Gaara, soy Madara y te mando este mensaje porque creo que hoy no podré estar mucho tiempo en el chat y quizás no coincida contigo. El objetivo de este mensaje es de informarte de que se te ha asignado un nuevo artículo en el proyecto: Naruto Wiki:Proyecto Cartas Coleccionables. Un saludo y que pases un buen díaa!! :) 09:08 13 jul 2014 (UTC) Ascenso Hola Gaara primero felicitaciones por tener la mayor cantidad de votos y ya tu cargo fue otorgado. Como reversor ahora tendras una nueva opción que se llama "revertir", el cual te permitira borrar las ediciones basuras, falsas o mal hechas de un mismo usuario, te recuerdo que debes usar la opción revertir si ocurrio un hecho vandalico, colocaron información falsa o fueron de alguna manera en contra de las reglas. Si necesitas cualquier cosa avísame. Por cierto si quieres formar parte oficial del grupo de antivandalismo dime para integrarte. Saludos. Fuego 013 (discusión) 15:10 18 jul 2014 (UTC) Chat? Hola, gaara perdon por molestarte queria saber si el chat tiene problema o que esta pasando? Gracias por tu tiempo Hinata Uzumaki (discusión) 19:46 2 ago 2014 (UTC) Re:Misión Grupal Hola Gaara, te mandaré un nuevo mensaje comentándote como se hará la repartición de la misión, ahora mismo tengo que aprovechar rápidamente porque no me va bien la conexión y estoy pendiente de que me lo solucionen. Será en el mismo apartado de la historia, pero colocado al final de todo, algo separado de la historia canónica por así decirlo. Saludoss link=Usuario discusión:Sasuke UcHiA 17:07 18 ago 2014 (UTC) IMAGEN HINATA Porque cambias la imagen que pongo de hinata peleando con el mini jubo as visto la imagen que pones tu? la otra se ve mejor no lo hagas por molestar Jesicahyuga (discusión) 00:05 22 sep 2014 (UTC) Gracias-ttebane No sabia quitar esa imagen de los Chaleco Tacticos,gracias por arreglarlo.XD```` Re: Muy bien, sin embargo no era necesario poner todo eso de nuevo, ya que básicamente le está siguiendo el juego al vandalo. Decime no era mejor poner la página dandalizada así? en vez de repetir. Suerte -- }} 23:52 11 nov 2014 (UTC) :Emmm,ehh WTF? -- |2 = [[Usuario Discusión:Usui Uzumaki|Gakusei no Kumo]] }} 12:47 23 dic 2014 (UTC) Actividad Hola Gaara, ¿cómo estás? Te mando este mensaje para preguntarte sobre tu actual inactividad, ya que desconozco el motivo y si tienes pensado regresar pronto o no. Hay varios miembros de la administración (reversores, mods...etc) ausentes ahora mismo por lo que necesito saber quien estará disponible, debido a que el wiki requiere cierto mantenimiento. Saludoss link=Usuario discusión:Sasuke UcHiA 21:15 21 mar 2015 (UTC) Proyecto Cartas Hola Gaara, qué tal? Quería informarte que retomaré el proyecto de cartas coleccionables y quisiera saber si vas a seguir participando en el, espero tu pronta respuesta. Saludos. 75px 12:43 5 abr 2015 (UTC)Celeste Uchiha Seiyu Hola, espero que te encuentres bien estimado Gaara5746. Podrías tener algunas que otras complicaciones me gustaría saber si podrías seguir con el proyecto seiyuu asi te dejo 3 artículos ya que (desde mayo no editas por aquí) y todos tenemos algunos que otros problemas claro, si llegas a ver el mensaje agradecería una respuesta! Xemnas (discusión) 22:36 14 sep 2015 (UTC) Proyecto Cartas Hola Gaara! He visto que tienes una página en obras de la Cartas Coleccionables Naruto. Quería preguntarte dos cosas: *Si tienes pensado seguir con el artículo o quieres que otro del Proyecto Cartas lo arregle (Esto es lo más probable, ya que veo que estás inactivo). *Y otra cosa, si quieres unirte al Proyecto. (Sé que no me toca a mi, pero Etsuko-sama (Celeste) no tiene internet por ahora, por lo que como miembro, estoy ayudando, a pesar de ser el único activo. Bien, eso es todo! Saludoss. -- 00:41 26 ene 2016 (UTC) Mensaje de administración Buenas Gaara, ¿que tal todo? La razón de este mensaje es que Dariel y yo queremos poner en forma la wiki, y para eso se necesitan usuarios, especialmente aquellos con algún flag. Básicamente, es para dejar una constancia de que se piensa re-estructurar la administración y debido a la poca o nula actividad que has tenido en los últimos tiempos, se les informa que su cargo será retirado, a menos que se comprometan a contribuir activamente de nuevo en la comunidad. Estamos sumamente agradecidos por el apoyo y tiempo que has invertido en ayudar a mejorar y hacer crecer la wiki, sin embargo en este momento donde deseamos hacer mejoras a la comunidad necesitamos conocer con quienes contamos de cara al futuro. Así que ¿deseas volver a contribuir y ayudarnos a levantar la wiki o prefieres dejar el cargo? Entenderemos y apoyamos cualquier decisión al respecto, sin más, gracias de ante mano. Saludos. 15:42 14 ago 2017 (UTC)